


New Rules

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, POV Mickey, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: After Ian breaks up with Mickey at the end of season 5, Svetlana teaches him some rules he absolutely must follow so he doesn't get hurt again.He has some trouble.





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song New Rules by Dua Lipa :) this mightve been done already but who cares not me

Mickey’s phone vibrated on his dresser again, shaking and rattling against the old beer cans and the overflowing ashtray. His fingers immediately flew to it, knowing who it was.

It was Ian. It had been three weeks since he came back after running away. Three whole weeks had passed since Ian stood there on his porch and broke up with Mickey for hauling ass over there because he loved him. That's what it felt like, anyway.

Mickey sighed, wanting to answer but not wanting to get his heart smashed all over again because he couldn’t help himself. But maybe Ian was in trouble? Or sick again? Came to his fucking senses? His finger hovered over the button.

Just then, Svetlana came in with a basket of laundry on one hip and Yevgeny on the other. She practically dropped them both onto the bed and snatched Mickey’s phone from his hand.

"The fuck--hey!" He reaches for it but fails when Yev crawls onto his lap.

"What I say about phone?" She scolds him with a stern look.

"But--"

"No! He probably shitfaced off one beer and feeling sorry for himself," she said, shoving clean clothes into drawers.

Mickey recalled the rules she had taught him after he came back home crushed by the love of his life yet again. Ian’s dumb ass bitch of a half-sister had even tried to start something with him, threatening him with an unloaded gun, but there was no way he was gonna get put away on top of just getting dumped. His phone started to ring again.

"Don't pick up," Lana warns, glaring at him.

He does anyway. What else can he do when it comes to Ian?

"Hello?"

"LO-LOVE ISSA BAAATTLEFIEEEELD!" Ian sing-slurs on the other end.

Yevgeny giggles. Svetlana rolls her eyes.

"Are you drunk?" Mickey asks, already knowing the answer. He hates that he wants to take care of him still.

"Caaann't sleeeep," Ian draws out, laying it on thick. "Need you."

Mickey rubs his fingers in his eyes. All he had to do was hang up and he wouldn't be reminded just how true it was that Ian needed him, or how much he needed Ian after everything. He sighs, handing the phone to his kid to play with. He ends the call and grins up at Mickey.

"Good boy, Yevy." Svetlana kisses his head then Mickey’s.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey is just sitting down with a bowl of cereal when there's a knock at the door. He ignores it, keeping his eyes on the t.v., but it comes again. He gets up without looking out first and hates himself for the excitement in his gut when he sees it's Ian.

"Hey," Ian says. He’s fucking wearing one of Mickey’s scarves.

Mickey swallows, remembering what Lana said. He can’t let him in. He can’t. If he steps inside the house it'll be a wrap for Mickey and he can't deal with what might happen.

"You weren't answering my calls. Can I come in?" He asks.

Fuck. He looks sad and cold standing there. Don't let him in, don't let him in...he'll just leave again.

Mickey bites his lip, but stands his ground. He shakes his head and has to close the door quick before Ian can say anything or look more pathetic. He slides down the door with his head in his hands while Ian calls his name from the other side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Mickey sees Ian is at a party at the Alibi. No one knows what they're fucking celebrating but no one cares as long as the drinks don't run out and the music doesn’t stop. Ian is nursing a grape soda and smiling as he dances with the twins and Yevgeny. He’s just as uncoordinated and silly as they are and they’re loving it. Mickey can’t help but smile too.

Svetlana gives him another beer and a look. He avoids her eyes and downs half, trying to remember he's not supposed to think his ex is cute hot daddy material. It's been so hard trying to follow these rules that he’s been making himself crazy. They had sounded perfect after being hurt so many times, but...

Mickey sighed, saying them over and over in his head. Don't pick up the phone, don't let him in, don't wind up in his bed...that last one was the hardest right now with Ian wearing those jeans and that shirt. Shit! Ian has been the only person to ever make him feel like this, but the break has made him see that maybe they weren’t always good together.

Ian looks over and sees Mickey watching him. He smiles and gives a small tentative wave. He’s left Mickey alone, keeping any encounters friendly but even that has been too much for Mickey to resist. His mantra is starting to break the longer he stares. He can at least talk to him, right?

Mickey finishes his beer and walks over, ignoring Lana shaking her head at his weakness. Fuck her and her rules. The kids are running around now and Ian is sitting in a booth. He nods at Mickey and scoots over for him.

"How's that grape soda treating you?"

Ian shrugs and takes a sip. "Not bad. Doesn't fuck me up with my meds. How's that beer?"

"Shitty as ever."

"I'll drink to that. Cheers." Ian raises his can and Mickey taps his glass to it.

They end up talking the rest of the party. Mickey remembers they actually were friends once and he thinks he can handle that for now. It feels just like old times but also different. Mickey can’t put his finger on it, and they somehow wind up outside the Gallagher house while he was thinking. And then next thing he knows they're inside, on the couch close together playing video games like buddies do, laughing like buddies do, shoving, touching, going to see something cool in Ian’s room because they're friends...kissing...

Kissing?

Fuck. Mickey groans when he wakes up the next morning naked and squeezed between Ian and the wall. He can feel his warm breath on him and his hand wrapped around him. It feels so good, Mickey doesn’t even remember how those rules go now...

Don't pick up the phone unless it's Ian, don't let anyone in unless it's Ian, don't be Ian’s friend be his partner, lover, his family....

Ian kisses his face and lips, grinning at him. "Morning."

Mickey smiles back at him. He can’t fucking help it. He’s ruined. Ian is it for him even after their toxic patterns. None of it matters when Ian looks at him like he is now. Mickey could eat, sleep and breathe those stupid rules, repeating them until he’s miserable, but the truth is he loves Ian. Always will.

"Love you," Mickey says.

Ian’s eyes light up. He looks like a fool. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Well this isn't fratboy Mickey or that other multichap. ....but I'm not that sorry


End file.
